


【冬盾】A swan in chains

by EstherX



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 史蒂夫跟着娜塔莎学习如何跳芭蕾
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在队2之后

“你为什么想要学这个？”

一次外勤任务结束后，当他第一次鼓起勇气向娜塔莎提出这桩状似无理的请求时，她若有所思地瞥了他一眼，没有急着点头或摆手，而是这样问道。

“我想，是时候开展一项新的爱好了。”史蒂夫说。他原本已做好了被拒绝的准备。

她看着他，或者更确切地说，她是在审视他，研究他，等着他那张雕塑般的面孔出错的一刻，将他出卖的一刻。这是她的工作，如今也是她的生活，从人们的伪装下精准地捉住难以启齿的真实。假使她看破了他拙劣的谎言，又或者对他的有所隐瞒感到不满，那她也没有指出，而是朝他露出一个兴致昂扬的、意味深长的微笑。她的眼神比以往愈加锋利，那让他顿时有种被切开的反胃感。

“好吧。”她说，“明天下午两点一刻，来舞室见我。”停顿。接着她又说，“你有紧身连体衣和舞鞋吗？”

二十六岁，不算上他在冰层里封冻的那些年月，是一个对这个加速生长的世界而言依然很年轻的数字。但对于芭蕾这项运动来说，业已太迟。在娜塔莎之前，他尝试过在网站上搜索过一些与之相关的话题，也通过托尼咨询过一两个专业人士，而对方只不过委婉地转交给他寥寥几个单词：来不及。

来不及。他想，在他的生命中就没存在过什么恰如其分的时刻，似乎总是在错过。要么抛下，要么被抛下。从某些他自苏醒时便一直在抵触的方面来讲，他的确是过时了。如同一轨脱节的车厢，无论凭着怎样强大的惯性拼命追赶，却依旧差了那么一节。在这样一个来不及的年龄去挑战另一件来不及的事，这听上去多少有点不自量力；又或者，在他自己的车道上，这样的不自量力才是推动前进的阀门。渴望与孤独之间的张力是他所需要的，刻意保持的平衡却更有可能导致摧毁。

事实证明，娜塔莎是一位绝对优秀并远超想象严苛的老师。他为自己找了一个难以却退的麻烦。“在正式开始之前，我们得先测试一下你的基本功与柔韧度。”她说，“首先最基本的，平衡。靠镜子站好，然后并拢你的双腿。”

当她用教鞭插入他双脚之间的缝隙，并一点点将它们打开，摆成一条直线的时候，史蒂夫倏尔觉出一种抵抗的痛感钻进包裹于柔软缎面中的脚趾。那像是他浑身绷紧的肌肉正勉力与他同等强大的意志相对抗，一个要他敞开，一个要他合拢，两股截然不同的力量在他的体内不停搏斗，最终融合为沁出体表的汗水。

“放松。”娜塔莎用棍子的一端轻轻敲了敲他的小腿。五分钟，或是十分钟过后，她终于同意让他恢复为平常的站姿。“很好。”她打量着他刚经历过一场战争的身体，却并不准备留给他休息的机会。“现在，让我们来看看你的韧带。”

为了规避一些疼痛，而去寻觅另一种疼痛，这是正确的吗？他按照娜塔莎的指示，将左脚脚腕搭上栏杆，右腿直立，脚尖九十度向外打开。坚持住。她说，一面示意他的上半身朝左腿的方向贴近。“膝盖不要弯。”她将教鞭用力压在他的膝盖上。当额头抵住小腿的中部，双手握住足尖时，他感到自己整个人就快被尖锐的疼痛撑开了，背部隆起的肌群仿佛绵延的山脉，汗水蜿蜒出一条细细的支流。肩胛骨嶙凸的尖端因而在其中显得格外突出，像一对额外生长的翅膀，即将刺破他的肉体。阳光穿透玻璃，照映在那层覆盖他全身的湿漉漉的淡金色绒毛，他蜷起来的身体看上去像一只刚孵化出来的小鸭，笨拙地颤抖着，羽毛因沾水而沉重。那象征青春期的骨骼抽长的钝痛，与他的同龄人相比迟到了几乎一个世纪。

“你做得很出色。”那天的训练结束后，娜塔莎一面解开发髻，一面冲他眨眨眼。“我都不知道超级血清还能达成这样的效果。”

“还有，帮我个忙。”她指了指他的腋窝，“下次来上课前把那些剃干净，好吗？”

另一些他没有来得及向她陈述的事实：他在跳舞这件事上曾是一个极其没有天赋的人。在四十年代，他在酒吧里唯一会做的事，就是喝着掺水的劣质威士忌，注视着巴基与不同的女孩一起，一遍又一遍地滑入舞池。他摸不清那些步伐的轨迹，也总是不知道该将眼神置于何处，何时又该微笑，恰到好处地抛出一道回家的邀请。就他那时的外形而言，所有的展开往往会止于开口请求的第一步。偶尔也会有那么一两个心地善良的女士将自己的手放在他的手上，但他心里明白，那只是出于礼节。第一支舞结束后他们便会分道扬镳；再后来，他有了一具崭新的躯体，却依然与舞蹈无缘，而巴基也不再惯于邀请姑娘们跳舞了。他开始和他一样，喜欢待在不受打扰的角落里，看着杜根他们与意中人调情，安静地喝着自己的酒。而有些时刻，当四周徘徊的人群过分拥挤的时候，他的手指则会想方设法攀爬到史蒂夫的手背上，和着音乐的节拍不厌其烦地轻轻敲打，直到后者的脸上浮现出些微心领神会的笑意。

一想起这些，史蒂夫伤愈不久的手腕便又开始隐隐作痛。

与战斗时尽情的释放相反的是，练舞的过程更近似驯化，用意志来牵制原本不受控的肉体。“不要尝试去对抗你的身体。”娜塔莎解释道，“你要学会的是，如何顺应它，并且加以利用它原本的语言，创造出新的表达。”她点了点他手臂上鼓起的肌肉，“舞蹈需要爆发力。但比起那个，你要记住的是，时刻约束你体内的能量，不至于让它失控。”舞者要像水一样流动。她说。“而你总是把自己弄得像团冲天的火焰。”第一次练习Grand jete的时候，由于心急，他撞碎了一排的栏杆。

“慢慢来，回想一下你最近一次彻底地抛却既有的负担是什么时候，试着向那种状态靠拢。”她提醒他，“能够帮助你更快地放松身体。”

最近的一次彻底抛却既有的负担。史蒂夫想。他在思考如果自己回答是七十年前坠入北冰洋的那一刻，她罚他连续两个小时做一套地面素质练习的可能性会有多大。

在搜索栏里输入“快速掌握自在灵活地盈动的技巧”，最上排的一条回答是：试着用你的身体去捕捉一缕风的轨迹。“为什么我不需要试着控制饮食？”在浏览过一些专业舞者训练时的照片后，史蒂夫也曾对自己的形体有过疑问。难道它不会因鼓胀的肌肉而略显笨重吗？

“不会。”娜塔莎说，“的确，你同传统的男舞者们相比块头大多了。纤瘦、紧绷、优雅，这是他们留给大众的第一印象。但是，判断一个人的舞姿轻盈与否，不在你的外表，而在于你的肢体能不能收放自如。”她塞给他一打剧院的宣传单，“想知道你这个体型的演员跳出来是怎样的效果？去看看马修·伯恩的《天鹅湖》。”

末了，她再度意有所指地补充道：“如果你有时间，不妨带上斯塔克人事部的西尔维娅一起。我听说她最近正在安排休假的事。”

他去了，但独自一人，没有西尔维娅或是克里斯汀。他们下一回碰面的时候，娜塔莎又一次向他提起了这件事。他没有立刻给予她回应，而是将一条腿缓慢地举起，压上栏杆，足弓拱起的弧度犹如一个月牙的脊椎。

下一刻，他的左手轻巧地越过头顶，阳光顺着他喉咙的光滑线条往下移动。一个标准的鹤立姿势。“我不能用一些活生生的人来掩盖内心的那个影子，娜特。”史蒂夫说着，抬起头，深深地吁出一口气，胸膛在浅色连体衣的紧缚下脆弱地起伏，仿佛一只刚完成一场深潜，尔后将脖颈探出水面的天鹅。“对不起，浪费了你的好意，但是这对他们不公平。”

娜塔莎瞪着他，似乎一时间无法完全消化他方才的话语里暴露出来的所有信息。

于是史蒂夫再次飞快地补上那个答案。“是巴基。”吐出那个单词的时候，他悬在半空的那些手指微微跳了一下，像是被某些突如其来的隐痛蛰住了。“一直都是他。”

“我还以为……”娜塔莎顿了一下，“我不知道你和他是那种关系。”

“本来也没什么人知道。”他说，一面心不在焉地用另一只手拨弄着舞鞋的系带。“在我的那个年代，这算不上什么光彩的事。更何况那些历史学家也不会喜欢这样的一个史实：一个爱着自己同性好友的国家象征。用现代人的话说，那听起来太不够男子汉气概了。”过了一会儿，他又直起身子，一度恢复了那种坚不可摧的模样。“我们能跳过这个话题继续了吗？”

芭蕾的基础动作中最艰难也最简单的一个：如何单纯地运用你的趾尖完成站立。当他开始练习这个环节时，才算真正体悟到为什么当初那些专业人士会告诉他，在这个年纪学习已然“来不及”。疼痛并不是其中最难以克服的部分，关键在于，时刻保持绷直的脚背，以及，怎样在不使趾节弯折的前提下，将受力点平稳地安置在你的前三根脚趾上。对一具业已发育成熟的身体而言，这项训练无疑变成了一件与苦修无异的负担。最初的时候，娜塔莎要求他并拢双腿，伸直着坐在木质地板上。“现在，脚趾向下绷直。”她说，教鞭敲在他赤裸的脚背上。“尽量向外延伸，尝试用你的脚尖来接触地板。”

连续数日的练习过后，他垂头丧气地蜷起身子。“我做不到。”他说，“你有其他的更有效的方法吗？”

娜塔莎盯住他，短暂地笑了一下，一绺鬈曲的红发拂过她的脸颊。“你不会想知道红房子曾经是怎么训练我的。”她说，“我的老师——他们也让我称呼她为教官，会一个个挑出那些没法绷出标准弧度的女孩，然后压住她们的腿，用力掰弯她们的脚趾。”

他皱起眉。“那不会导致骨折吗？”

“当然。但是训练仍然要继续，没有恢复的时间。”她耸了耸肩。“也的确有一些女孩从此无法站立。”

“那她们怎么办？”史蒂夫问。

“我只知道我再也没见过她们。”娜塔莎说，“至于她们的去向，今后的人生，这些都不是我那个时候应该关心的事情。”

停了一会儿，她又说：“虽然我清楚她们一定都不在了。”

史蒂夫看着她，一些长期徘徊在他眼底的，破裂而尖刻的情绪逐渐柔软下来。“我明白了。”他略微抬起双臂，复又垂下，像是打算给她一个拥抱，却在看清她脸上神情的一瞬放弃了。“就没有别的方法了吗？”

“还有一个：压脚背器。”她回答，“但那会非常疼，而且需要你有充分的耐心。”

疼痛与等待。他的生活中最不缺乏的两样东西。“我知道。”他说，歪着脑袋冲她点了下头，金发乱糟糟的。那情形让她忍不住想伸手过去挠一挠他的下巴。“那我们就这么做吧。”

九月，一次例行晨跑结束后。“你知道吗，伙计。”山姆拍着他的肩膀，“我发现你最近很少发脾气了。”这是真的，就连托尼都在奇怪为什么罗杰斯和自己能维持连续一个月的相安无事。

史蒂夫扭过头看着他。“我以前有吗？”

山姆·威尔逊给了他一个“你一定是在开玩笑”的眼神。“是啊，暴力熊队长。”他轻松躲过了史蒂夫的肘击。一个超级士兵的突然袭击可不容小觑。“需要我来给你一一列举吗？”

“快闭嘴吧。”暴力熊队长说。

某种意义上而言，他的确是成功了——将那些仿佛与生俱来的愤懑与孤独无形地消解于另一类纬度的痛苦中。那不像故意让自己在斗争中受到伤害。比起留不下的创口，肉体的挣扎所引发的一系列微小的蜕变是永久性的，你每一寸的皮肤都将经受一场不为人知的历险。然而，这方法同时也带来了新的隐患——一旦他习惯了这种生活，那么，它将不再时时刻刻都具有如最初那样同等的效力。

礼拜四的下午，他像往常一样提前十分钟换好衣服走进了舞室，靠着左侧那面完好的栏杆做热身活动。但二十分钟，三十分钟过去，娜塔莎却迟迟没有出现，也没有任何表明她行踪的消息。他只能猜测她是临时被弗瑞找去帮他的忙。而当他尝试着在不借助外力的情况下做出一个完整的皮鲁埃特旋转时，山姆·威尔逊走了进来。

“对不起，无意打扰。”山姆清了清嗓子，“是她告诉我你在这里。”

“出什么事了，山姆？”史蒂夫在询问时仍然没有停下练习。再一次，他踮起足尖。

“是巴恩斯，史蒂夫。”山姆的语气忽然间变得模糊而遥远。“他们在罗马发现了他的踪迹。”

听到那个熟悉的单词时，旋转刚进行到一半。他猛地趔趄了一下，顿时失却了平衡，像一只被折断翅膀丢进水里的鸽子扑腾着羽毛，在对方来得及扶住他之前，“砰”的一声，径直栽倒在右侧的镜面上。

而这一次，就不仅仅是一排栏杆那么简单的事情了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有大量过去式的冬寡以及一两句话的盾佩提及。

他们在罗马一无所获。

如果能被轻易地找到，那就不是他了。娜塔莎说。最后一日的搜寻无果之后，他们选择在特莱维喷泉对面的一家法国餐馆碰头。山姆提前回去了。无论假日与否，许愿池周围的游客总是络绎不绝，人们身体的涌动宛如斜坡上一片云洒下的暗影。“至少你知道他曾经来过这里。”

史蒂夫垂着头，没有回答。一股说不清的怨气彼刻毫无征兆地袭上喉咽。 **当然了，你这么说只是因为你不在乎。** 但很快，他便庆幸自己没有因为一时冲动将这话和盘托出，并为这想法感到分外羞愧。不像他，她没有理由原谅一个用子弹在她的身体上撕开两道伤疤的人。那份突如其来的刻薄念头随即被压了下去，他举起手中的水杯。若是放在从前，这样平和的转换几乎不可能发生。他在过去总是显得更为愤怒，也曾将这种被刻意常态化的情绪视作某种私人的盔甲，再后来，愤怒几乎成为了他的天性之一。他变得更安静，但也更容易为事物的细节而敏感，或是被激怒。有一年，他怒视远方，把一切秘密藏在心底。他不知道巴基是何时觉察到那些秘密的，就像他时至今日仍不能确信，舞蹈究竟是约束了他的愤怒，还是成功驯服了它们，令其得以由另一种看起来更为得体的方式展露了出来。娜塔莎曾经告诉他，身体与书写，本质不过都是具象化的语言。

他喝了口水，尽管并不怎么渴。“我没想到你也会跟过来。”听起来更像是没话找话。

娜塔莎眯起双眼，盯着他。眼神难以捉摸。“和你一样，”她说。“我只是想来找到某些失去的东西。”

她语气里的某些部分令他倏尔挺直脊背。她指的会是那两枚子弹吗？

“别那么紧张。”她朝他歪了下头，似乎觉得他的反应格外有趣。“我没指望冲他开两枪就能解决所有的问题——事实上，我和他之间的矛盾远不止那些。”

他感到自己的掌心一片潮湿。“你准备把他交给他吗，弗瑞？还是中情局？”他忍不住用上了质问的口吻，“你知道，我不会——”

“从没那么打算过。”她略显不耐烦地打断了他。“如果你一定要追根究底，他也曾经是我的教官。不算他在桥上冲我开火的那回，我见过他——大概五次。第三次的时候我和他躺在同一张床上。”她说这话时忽然带上了一点俄罗斯口音。“如你所见，我们在一起过。我，和冬日战士，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

他猛地抬起头，看着她。“我以为你说过他开枪打了你。”他说，“而且你之前从没提起过。”这话多少听起来刺耳得像句指责了。

“哦，他那个时候显然已经不记得我了。”她露出一个微笑，但更近似一层虚浮的面具，且转瞬即逝。“洗脑的缘故，你知道，总是如此。”

史蒂夫没笑。他望着她的脸，却说不出话。他注意到她眼皮下方有一滴水光的波动，她没有意识到太阳在自己脸上落下了一滴泪。

“他们知道我们之间的事情后，就决定对我们两个采取措施，分别的。”史蒂夫不用问也知道她口中的“他们”，指的究竟是哪些人。“当时红房子的负责人打算把我嫁给阿列克谢·肖斯塔科夫，然而他不知从哪里得到了这个消息，于是在当天晚上找到了我。当然，是从我卧室的窗户，他不能走前门。”

“听起来像是巴基会做的事，那个罗密欧。”史蒂夫轻轻地说，“在我们小的时候，那会儿我还常常生病，有时严重到无法下床去给他开门，而我妈妈往往那时候正在上班——他就会顺着外墙的水管爬上来，从窗户爬进我的卧室，带着苏珊买给他的糖什么的，虽然我的身体非常不给面子地什么也没能吃下。”

他永远能够确切地记起，在那个光线黯淡、开有小窗的房间里，巴基是如何陪他度过漫长的一天。当时，薄薄的毛毯是他唯一的皮肤，仅需轻轻一只蝴蝶的呼吸，就能把他体内的碎片吹散。

娜塔莎的嘴角颤了颤。她又冲他笑了一下——至少这回看上去像是真心实意的了。“但我和他都不知道的是，我们早就已经被盯上了。消息是他们散出去的，他们就在等着这一刻。我们奋力反抗了，但是很不幸，我没能救得了他。”她猛地合上眼睛，又飞快睁开。“也没能救下自己。我们各自受到了严厉的惩罚，但那时我并不清楚在他身上真正发生了什么。直到那之后的某一天，我再一次见到他是在冰柜里，再然后，就是那一枪。他的身手就和我与他搭档时一样——你能想象吗，我第一次见到他的时候还是个小女孩——敏捷、冷酷、充满难以言喻的魅力且毫不留情。从我和他对视的那一瞬间我就知道，他已经忘了我。他盯着我的样子就好像我只是一块冻肉，一个移动的靶子，仅此而已。”

讲到最后，她话语间的俄罗斯口音再度消失了。她看起来一度恢复成了他所熟知的那个娜塔莎，充满伪饰，疏离又警惕，唯有绷紧的肩膀泄露了她的脆弱。怒火与保护的欲望同时涌上心头，他惊讶地发觉到本该而来的妒忌反倒居于末流。史蒂夫不知道该对此，或者能对此说些什么。那句话是怎么说的来着？一切都是传记。我们阅读的内容，写下的字词，不经意间的谈吐，吸引我们的人，无法忘怀的原因。每一样都是一块凹凸不平的时间拼图，其中有一些是我们已然挖掘出来的，而另一些，则埋藏在未知之中，共同构筑出我们完整的自我与意料之外的人生。

哪一个才是真正的娜塔莎？他对她那段孤凛的过去知之甚少，尽管他们已然成为彼此在这个世纪里最亲密的同伴之一，但他却依然无从知晓那些将她锻造为此的细枝末节。基辅，红房子。在他有限的摹画里，童年的她，穿着舞鞋，面朝镜子踮起脚尖，默不作声地注视着其他的女孩在教官的训斥下哭泣，并从容地隐藏起自己的疼痛，一只骄傲的天鹅；在另一些铺开的画面中，她梳着麻花辫（她那时多大？六岁，还是十岁？），在一只金属手的帮助下举起枪支，面对麻袋中挣扎的猎物，眼神冷漠，扣下扳机时毫不犹疑。她的面庞很干净，很干净意味着没有表情，没有自我，如同一只安静的野猫，审慎地对待周遭正在发生的全部。那些她也许永远不会向他敞开的真相。那个时候她就已经学会这些了吗？

随后他意识到巴基对他来讲亦是如此。虽然他手握他们曾经的碎片，但实际上并不真正了解那个作为冬日战士存在的巴克。现在，当他试图回想起他们交手的片段，面罩被打落的瞬间，却发现自己对此印象模糊，仿佛距离事件太近，只能看到一颗颗颜色的微粒，而无法拼凑出当时的景象。他想起那份档案里的照片，有关冬日战士的那些似乎都隐匿在光和其他媒介背后。有的是夜幕下的匆匆一瞥，有的是映在墙壁或地面上的剪影。一个人可以把自己投射到多少种物体上？文字的记载是一回事，亲眼见到那样巴基又是另一回事。无论如何，真正清楚他所缺席的那段空白、蹚入他永远没法拥有的那条河流的人是娜塔莎。他们三人组成一扇三节的日式屏风，各自独立，却又彼此映照，折射出彼此不同的特质或音调，就像佩姬与他和巴基一样。一缕隐约的钝痛穿过他的身体。讽刺的是，这一次他甚至无力合理化自己的嫉妒心。每一段回忆，都是一块拼图。

“你知道，如果这之后你还想和他在一起，”他注视着她的眼睛，语调苦涩。“我不会反对。”

然而她只是朝他宽宥一笑。“你以为我要和你争？不，史蒂夫，对我来说，同他那段最美好的时光已经过去了。你明白我的意思吗？那意味着永远不会重现。但我会一直怀念他作为我的同伴与家人的那些时刻，我们让彼此感觉自己更像个人类的那些时刻。事实上，我过去是这样看他的，现在也是这样看你的。”她拍了拍他的手背。“只是不含性的意味。”

他低头瞥了眼她放在自己手背上的手指。“是啊，女士们向来对我不感兴趣。”他的嘴角颇为滑稽地扭了一下。“这个道理我从1931年起就清楚得不能再清楚了。”

闻言，她眨了眨眼。“我还以为，你和卡特……”

“不，不是那样的。”他顿了顿。“我和佩格，不完全是你们所了解到的那种关系。”他心不在焉地用食指在桌上画着圈。如果一切真的如人们所认为的那样的话，他说。那么至少事情将会简单许多。“那个时候，只有在她和巴基面前，我才能稍微做一回史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我爱她，从前是，现在仍然。但那种感情并不会让我时时刻刻都对她产生欲望和冲动，的确，也会有那种时候，然而它们并不像我预期的那样强烈。就像是，当我醒过来得知她结了婚，家庭美满之后，我为她感到欣慰；但如果换作是巴基，我可能不止会为他高兴，还会嫉妒那个能与他共度余生的对象，甚至仅仅是想象他和别人在一起的情形，我就无法忍受。”在觉察到娜塔莎兴致勃勃的目光后，他毫不争气地红了脸。“我没那么高尚，好吗？我知道你们很多人都把我视作道德标杆，但那不过是基于美国队长这个形象。天知道我曾经有多少次破坏过巴基与姑娘们的约会，我会故意撞破他们的好事，再故作慌乱地离开，实际就躲在家门外的拐角。你知道的，姑娘们总是脸皮很薄。她们通常会怒气冲冲地与他大吵一架后走掉，然后再不来往；偶尔他也会为这事冲我大发脾气，但不像她们，我们终究会和好。坦白地讲，每回看到他沮丧的模样，我心里却很高兴，虽然我知道这是不对的。”他忍不住捂住脸。“所以是的，我嫉妒她们。好了，现在你可以尽情笑我了。”

当然，在他没有告诉她的那部分故事里，他的计谋并不会时时奏效。有时他回家，却不得不待在客厅里忍受从他们的卧室里传来的欢笑。你会因为爱人对他人的欲望而燃起渴求吗？我会。出于某种幼稚的赌气心态，他总是一边听着巴基的呻吟，一边竭力幻想自己正与别人睡在一起，却在对方一句无心的“我爱你”面前毫无意外地败下阵来。即便他知道，他想表达的，与自己所理解的截然不同。爱那么小，它可以穿过针眼。没有人能像巴基那样了解他，也没有人能比他更了解詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。他不曾对任何人讲述的是，在今后的人生里，这给予了他支撑的力量。那时，他十六岁，几乎一无所是。

她发出一点愉快的笑声。“老实说，这感觉真不错。”她的眼睛得意地弯起来，“我是指，听你亲口承认说你嫉妒我。假如你想听实话，我会说，这样很可爱。”

“别，”史蒂夫仍然捂着脸。“别鼓励我。这一点都不好。”

“我是认真的，亲爱的，拥有这些情绪算不上什么坏事，除非你希望像我这样，什么都感受不到。”

听见这话，他终于肯把手从脸颊上挪开了。“我以为你爱他。”他说。

“爱不是为我这样的人准备的。”她说，近乎防备的口吻，不过马上又和缓下来。“所以你明白了吗？我对他来说不是那个例外，罗杰斯，你才是。”

他愣愣地盯着她。“这是什么意思？”

她放下一直翘着的左腿，坐得离他更近了些，继而细细地端详着他，像是在做某种私人性质的评估，又像是在思索斟酌接下来的发言：“有一件事你该知道：九头蛇的洗脑不是永久性的。所以他们必须格外留意着他，防止某些意外情况出现，比如他被什么不小心听到或看到的东西触动了神经而发狂，那样他们就不得不给他重新……”她顿住了，直视着他仿佛凝滞的双眼。“你明白那意味着什么。”

史蒂夫不自觉地吞咽了一下。“然后呢？”他几乎察觉不到是自己在讲话。

“他的精神状态并不稳定，即便是和我待在一起的那几年也是如此。”她说，“很多时候，他看起来像是想起了自己究竟是谁。他经常发呆，坐在台阶上望向远处，谁都不理会。我说不好这是洗脑的后遗症，还是他纯粹希望能一个人不受打扰地待一会儿。偶尔我觉得他像是借给我的一样，我们都被掩盖在血肉之下。在只有我和他两个人在的情况下，他让我称呼他为詹姆斯。而通常他并不被允许拥有一个名字，只有那个代号。”

史蒂夫抿住嘴唇。

“在七十年代的时候，他回过一次纽约。”她说，“我知道他的档案里记录过，那是为了一个任务，完成后他就失踪了，他们找到他已经是三个月之后的事情。但那份文件里一定没告诉你的是这个：他们是在布区七号街的一条小巷里发现他的。当时他正站在那里，抬头盯着什么东西发呆。据那些派去抓他的特工们所讲述，他在看的那样东西是幅海报。”停顿。“那是用来纪念美国队长的，上面说他于1945年英勇牺牲。”她接着说了下去，“他们从来没能让他真正忘了你，随后他们发现了，只要让他接触一切与你有关的事物，就会对洗脑的效果造成严重的影响——你还好吗？”

不是太好。他很想这样回答她，但明白只要自己一开口便会不受控制地呕吐出来。上帝，单是想象这件事，想象着巴基一次又一次孤独而无助地躺在那张椅子上，想象原来自己才是那个反复造成他经受折磨与痛苦的开关，他就想立刻从这里逃开，纵身跳进海里。他感觉自己像又一次回到了瓦尔基里号上，不断在寒冷的虚空中下坠、下坠，径直冲进漫涌的海水中；冰霜顺着他的血管一节节攀附，他感到自己被冻住，不仅是身体与呼吸，还有渐渐沉落的意识。那容纳万物的、令人安心的黑暗。此刻不再有美国队长。那时候他在想些什么？

我终于可以来见你，他想。我终于——

但这一次不一样。这一次有人在他身边，拯救了他——娜塔莎抓住了他的手。“呼吸，罗杰斯。”她说。他张开嘴，想要告诉她，早在三十年代，他就听过一模一样的版本。是的，呼吸，史蒂威，为了我。他说。呼吸，对对，就像这样。

娜塔莎牢牢地拽住他的手腕。他喘着气，浮上水面，从记忆的洪流中挣脱而出。

一分钟后，颤抖停止了。“对不起。”片刻，他说，不知道是在为自己的失态抱歉，还是对某些如今已不在场的人们。“我以为这种情况在1943年之后就该消失了。”

她不带任何情绪地扫了他一眼，然而面部的线条却在逐渐松懈，也愈发柔软。他忽然意识到，她实则要比看起来成熟得多。“所以这是你决定学习芭蕾的原因。”她说，若有所思。“为了学着控制，为了创造出新的肌肉记忆，使之覆盖曾经的曾经。”

我猜什么都瞒不过你，对不对？他勉强咧了下嘴。“但这次不一样——至少不全是如此。”

她又打量了他一会儿，然后慢慢松开手。“随便你怎么说。”她说，“还是想想回去后该如何补上这几天落下的课程吧，史蒂夫。别忘了，你现在甚至还没法独立完成一个完整的皮鲁埃特。”

“希望我们回去的时候他们已经把舞室修好了。”他说，昂起下巴，没被她的威胁打倒，“不知道山姆是否对你讲过，我把剩下的那一排栏杆也给搞砸了，顺便还有一整个右侧的镜面。”

“我早该料到，在你身上，这事会时有发生。”她哼了一声，继而微笑起来。“不过首先，在我们开始清算你究竟欠下了多少次脱把训练之前，你必须先做到这件事。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。他看着娜塔莎摊开手掌，露出两枚闪着银光的硬币。去吧，许个愿。她说。“我想，我们现在多少都需要一点运气。”

爱尔兰语里有个词，Tír na nóg，青春不老境。那是爱尔兰神话传说中的另一个世界，人们在那里长生不老。有些人可能业已一两百岁，但看起来还是年轻人。他第一次听来这个故事是从他爱尔兰裔的母亲那里，通过这些传说，她教会他如何掌握另一种本来也有可能成为他母语的语言。第二天，他就将这个故事告诉了巴基。那时，他们谁也没有料到，这样一个简单的词汇，如同一束射入黑暗中的手电光，揭示了一段他们以为永不可能发生的人生之路。

过了十二月他就离九十七岁更近一步了。

娜塔莎与他约定好在礼拜一的午后开始新一轮的课程。

时隔一周再穿上这身练舞服的感觉有些奇怪。他注视着镜子中的自己。那感觉像是将自我从既有的肉体与身份里剥离出来，转而跳进另一具躯壳之中；在他左侧，娜塔莎咬着发圈，正要将红色的长发盘成发髻。现在，他们不再是黑寡妇与美国队长，甚至不再有男性与女性——在同等颜色衣物的紧缚下，两性的生理特质被极大程度地抹除。置身此地，这是一场他人一无所知的飞行。

无论重复过多少次练习的过程，拉伸的部分总是最令人难以忍受。“抬高你的左腿，伸直它。”她敲打着他大腿外侧的肌肉，“继续，直到它贴住你的身体。”

又或者是。“你还得继续往下。”她把双手搭在他的肩膀上，朝下用力。岔开的双腿连亘成一条不断延伸的线。史蒂夫调整着呼吸，感到自己的韧带像一根被拉扯到极限的弹簧。“不然我就要踩你的腿了，罗杰斯，我知道你也不想那样。”她听起来就像个和你讨价还价要你心甘情愿地出卖灵魂的恶魔，还是被他亲自召唤来的那种。

在热身的最后，娜塔莎按住他的脊背，示意他以从坐姿转为身体俯倾。“尽量保持你的背部是平直的状态。”她说，想象你自己的身体是一条河流，正在平滑地向前蔓延。他深吸一口气，按照她所说的那样，延展，躬身，额头与手掌相继触碰到地板，汗水瞬间淹没了全副的感官，仿佛他刚结束一场面对上帝的劳碌的苦修。

“对于一个已经缺席整整一周训练的人来讲，”恶魔交叉着双臂对他说，“你做得很不错。”

中途休息的时分，她总喜欢让他的头躺在她的腿上，把手指插在他湿漉漉的发间，让那些细软的金色在指缝间滑动，好似沉浸在某种只有她自己知晓乐趣何在的游戏中。尽管，据他猜测，她大概率正盘算琢磨着替他编一个怎样的辫子。当她朝他弯下身子的时候，她眼中闪烁的神情令他不由自主地想到那些为过家家活动挑选娃娃的女孩，这让他当即决定，还是不要把三十年代初他曾留过一段时间长发的事情告知她为妙。

就在此时，一个看似荒谬的念头不期闪过。“他会这些吗？”他差不多是同时脱口而出。“我是指，如果你们两个曾一起搭档，他会不会也接受过类似的训练？”

“是，也不是。”她答道。与此同时，手上的动作并未停歇。“他学东西总是很快，很出色，但他没有像你这样，接受较为完整的训练。只有一些基本的托举、跳跃，那还是为了和我一起完成一个在剧院的刺杀行动时特别学习的。”他感到她的指尖缓慢地挲过他的头皮。“我想，他们是害怕他找到除了杀人以外的新的爱好。”

“哦。”哦。他吞咽了一下，感觉某些沉甸甸的东西随着吸进的空气坠入他的肺里，继而下降到胃部，令他内部的器官痛苦地皱缩成扭曲的一团。他不知道自己是否在脸上表现出了这种痛苦，至少从娜塔莎的表现来看，答案是肯定的。

“来吧，大个子，我们得继续了。”她拍了拍他的脸，“别想着偷懒，你还有很多动作亟待完成。”

这天剩下的时刻，他们没再提起与詹姆斯·巴恩斯相关的任何细节，仿佛有意让他的鬼魂淡出他们的谈话。临走告别前，娜塔莎习惯性地吻了下他的侧脸，手放在他的腰部，像是确保他不会就此飘走。

“你应该试着把头发留长一些。”她说，“相信我，那会更适合你。”

傍晚，他在回家的途中穿过中央公园。黄昏的脚步不断加快，几只天鹅在即将拉上的夜幕下低飞过湖面，亲近着自己的倒影。再过不久，这些生物便会启程，前往更温暖的南部，直至来年开春才会折返。

史蒂夫叹了口气。“至少你们知道该往哪里去。”他冲着那些栖息在湖水中央的白色大鸟喃喃自语。一位路过的女士诧异地瞥了他一眼，没有认出他是谁。

他抬起头，看到眼前的男人女人们。他们不能理解他为什么要在一群步履匆匆的陌生人中间突然停下脚步，与这些根本无法听懂他的动物交流。而这群人以前对他来说，就像是街上暗淡的帘幔。那是他的街，也是他们的街，而此刻，他对他们来说，也是局外人。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13的突然造访

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然有少量盾&佩，对不起作者也没想到自己这么能废话，冬得推迟到下章出场了T T

他没想到的是，会有客人在等着他。

“山姆给了我你的新地址。”莎伦·卡特站在那栋褐砂石房子门口的台阶上，平静地注视着他，显然已等候多时。她看起来比他们上一次见面时要沉稳得多，尽管皱着眉头，难掩疲惫。也许是由于如今在中情局更甚以往的繁重工作与集训，那些带着匿名性质的任务，如果你希望能在这行继续做下去，就必须仰仗谎言。“有些很紧急的信息，我想还是当面告诉你比较合适。”

“为了什么？”史蒂夫问，甚至没有费力去掩饰自己语气中透露出的浓浓戒备。他曾经信任她，作为邻居，又或者，作为一名潜在的友人。然而现在，一切再无可能，为这段捉襟见肘的罗曼史，他们已经唱了太久该死的咏叹调了。“是中情局派你过来的？”

“有关第二个问题，我向你保证这只是一场私人谈话，与任何组织无关。”她说，“至于你的第一个问题，我不能在这里回答。”

他朝她抬了抬下巴。“现在我的房子里已经没有任何窃听器了。”他这样答道，让自己听上去比实际上更加固执与刻薄，有一多半的原因是为了挑衅。一张比世界上最硬的拳头更厉害的嘴。在他前二十三年的人生阶段里，他的头脑比他的身体跑得快多了。巴基在过去常常为此气得摔门出走，事实上两个小时之后就会带着当天的晚餐回到那间墙壁渗水的房屋。（“过来吃饭。”詹姆斯冲着他们两个的卧室所在方向喊道。五分钟过后，一个顶着乱糟糟金发的消瘦版本的史蒂夫出现在餐桌旁，依然满脸怒容。即使没人乐意主动讲话，但这仍旧被视作和解的信号。）

莎伦叹了口气。“是和巴恩斯中士相关的事。”她盯着他的眼睛，不肯错过每一息微小的转变。“我知道你们正在找他，很不巧的是，中情局也是如此。山姆在上周联系了我，而我这里恰好有一些线索，也许你们会用得上。”停顿。她又说，“你得清楚一点：我不是来吵架的，队长，我也有自己的事情要处理。现在，如果这里不欢迎我，我会立刻离开。”

听起来像是个明晃晃的威胁。尽管理智告诫他，她并无此意。史蒂夫抿住嘴，恼怒般地眯起眼，眼睛四下扫视着，好似为了确认她话语中的真实度：这只是一次私人会面，没有躲藏的特工，没有蛰伏的阴谋。然后他的脸对着站在台阶上、几乎能与他平行对视的莎伦，后者眼中流露出的诚恳和惊人的耐心，令他恍然意识到自己方才的表现究竟有多么冒犯，视线就此停住。“抱歉，”他垂下肩膀，两只手伸进运动裤的口袋里，微微含着背，像只夹住尾巴的金毛犬。“不是有意要表现地像个混蛋。”

她抱住双臂，挑起眉，但对于他讲脏话这件事未置一词。和娜塔莎不同，她的审视没什么穿透性可言，更像是种寻常的探问，出于好奇，又或许是关切。“糟糕的一天？”

“这要看你如何定义‘好日子’。”他叹息着走上台阶，路过她，踢了门框右边的花盆一脚，露出底下的钥匙。“咖啡，还是茶？”

她选择了红茶。两块糖，不加奶。史蒂夫背对她抬手去取放在流理台上方橱柜里的茶包时，尽量不放任自己去回想莎伦这桩听起来似曾相识的喝茶习惯是从谁那儿继承来的，以及，一段过去在酒吧时常常被巴基衔在嘴边的旋律，那些在他手背上起舞敲打的手指。

每次带我的甜心去喝茶，所有的男孩都嫉妒……*

开水壶在他手中重心不稳般地摇晃了一下。等他有空的时候一定得让山姆教教他怎么从互联网下载这首歌。他们现在有了那种东西，上回在医院时他塞进他耳朵里的，叫什么来着，耳机？当你用它们来听音乐时，就好像真的有人正凑在你耳边哼唱，用歌曲将你轻轻环抱——

水壶被放归原位的动静有些超出了正常的范畴。史蒂夫端起莎伦那份加了两块糖的热茶和他自己的黑咖啡。这的确是糟糕的一天。他忍不住想出声赞同她先前说的话。

“不错的房子。”

他扭过身，发现她正以一种中性而颇至温和的目光打量着这间屋子，像一个不请自来的客人。他忽然意识到，自从搬家以来，他几乎没怎么带人正式地参观过这里。山姆会在每周三与周五的下午带着光碟与食物来看望他——他厨房里的那台微波炉正是拜此所赐——但他从没踏足过他的私人区域，譬如他的卧室，以及对面那个由书房改造为画室的房间，抑或是他们头顶那座史蒂夫闭口不言的神秘阁楼。娜塔莎偶尔会过来喝酒，那通常是在她心情最糟糕的日子（他猜测这多少和红房子有些关系）。不像山姆和他，与娜塔莎这样共处时，他们几乎不会讲话。两个被过往绊住的人，靠着沙发坐在地板上，脚趾延伸的方向是黄昏摇颤的影子。比起派对动物托尼，他则更享受这种缄默的陪伴，社交活动往往会让他筋疲力尽。在史蒂夫的印象里，这个时刻的起居室是最美的。从二手杂货店拖回来的老式木制家具，玉米片的焦香，比暮光更悠长而宁静的呼吸声。他此刻需要的全部安宁正珍藏在这些东西的背后。

独处的时候，那种缄默的需求则愈发迫切。他可以将自己关在画室一整天，并不一定是为了作画或捕获灵感，只是希望那些被放大使用的敏锐感官能够得到迟钝的休憩。血清的作用，他并不像一般人那么渴望沉睡，纯粹是因为身体有此需要。有时候，这种迟钝感尤为清晰，伴随着持续不断的奇怪疼痛，往往过一阵后，他便能将它们压服下去。悲伤、忧虑，和思念。那些情绪仿佛训练有素的舞蹈演员，在回忆陷落的时分有序地出现，接着会自行消失，如此往复。

现在，暴露在莎伦的目光之下，他感觉自己正在缓慢地蜕皮，在这个房间里，而他却是个习惯于将身体掖进制服与盾牌里的人。这样的想法令他的皮肤开始发痒。

“不过说实话，鉴于你们都住在纽约，我还以为史塔克会邀请你住进他的大楼里去。”她一面说着，一面接过他手中的茶杯。

“他确实有提过这件事，不过我拒绝了。”他说，在她对面坐下。“而且，说实话，在我看来，那栋大楼实在是……不合审美。”

“我以为你喜欢团队生活。”

在四十年代，是的。但那多少是因为战争，我们别无选择。他转了一下杯柄，“想象一下，十几个人连着几个月不分昼夜地挤在一起生活，一举一动都暴露无遗，个人活动只能依靠偷来的时间解决——绝不是在抱怨，他们都是很优秀的战士，但是，的确，战争让所有人毫无隐私可言。”

“不过我猜这些都不是真正的理由。”她说，“史蒂夫，你喜欢语焉不详，对吗？即使对你自己也是如此？”

“清晰明确也未必就代表真相。”他说，“那不过只是一种单纯的想法，不是吗？”

他在逃避话题，莎伦听得出来。于是她注视着他，眼神闪烁。“听起来你在战争这个问题上还有别的话想说。”

我从没享受过这件事。史蒂夫顿了一下，“在第一次以美国队长这个身份正式参与了我的第一场战斗之后，我借口去树林里解手，事实上是背着所有人吐了一场。”

“喔，这对我来讲的确是新鲜事。”她说，“历史书里可从不会提到这些。”

“这并不是说我不喜欢战斗，毕竟，你瞧，那是我被锻造出来的一部分原因——我只是没法单纯地享受杀戮这件事情。很少有人知道，血清让我能够记住我杀死的每一个人。”他说，“在我还是个骨瘦如柴的小个子的时候，就已经开始为了大大小小的理由而和人打架。曾经有个人告诉我，我简直是在用尽一切方法自讨苦吃。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，忽然产生了一股冲动，这冲动仿佛是他从对往事的追溯中获取的力量。如今它正全力推动着他，促使他将历史的石头从河底打捞上岸，向莎伦展示出它深藏于泥土的另外一面。“然后我接受了那个计划，接受了血清。我获得了力量，却没能挽救厄斯金博士的生命；我想要阻止杀戮，然而促成了那个间谍的死亡；我救过巴基，到头来仍然让他困在炼狱之中。我——”

他死死咬住下嘴唇，像在三十年代罹患癫痫时那样双手乱颤，余光瞥见莎伦的手指迟疑地从杯沿滑落。不要。他希望她不要这么做，仅仅出于同情的肢体接触，在上个世纪的舞池，他就已经受够这样的情绪施舍了。

“其实很早我就意识到，这具身体有它的极限所在。”他微微耸了下肩膀，像是在看清石头底部的字迹时畏缩了。“我当然会……失败，但是我不能承认它。在那个时候，我是这个国家对付敌方的最新且最有力的武器，武器是不允许失误的，否则就会失去价值。那是我所不能接受的，也许我只是害怕……”被抛下。他想，时至今日，他终于可以大声承认这点。被先一步入伍的巴基抛下，被战争的车轮抛下，而如今，这个对象变成了他正努力跟上步伐的二十一世纪。“现在也一样。”

有一阵子，她什么话都没说，也没有做出任何举动，望向他的目光里却多了些新的兴趣，在消化那些信息的同时也像在思考。史蒂夫尽可能平静地回视过去。两人之间一片沉默，这使得他不由自主地神思游离，因而她再度开口的时候几乎将他打得措手不及。

“你最近有去看过她吗？”

他愣了几秒，尔后才反应过来“她”究竟指的是谁。

“是啊。”他回答，“她看起来……”很不好。确切地说，糟糕透顶。即便是与他在一起聊天的时候，她也常常陷入痴呆的状态，想不起他是谁，自己是谁，如今又身在何处。有时仅需几分钟她便能恢复如常，但大多数时候，这种状态几乎会持续一整天，直到她入睡。

“这只是等待圆满的空茶壶枯竭了，亲爱的。”短暂的清醒时分，她攥着他的手，微笑着说。“迟早会有人过来把这只茶壶收走。”一如既往，在末日面前毫不畏惧。

当病情开始发作的时候，她注视着他，如同注视着任何一个陌生的后辈一样，安静地躺着，看起来既老又年轻。精疲力尽，却极为美丽。他没有对任何人讲过的是，她曾是他在新世纪与旧世界之间所能抓住的唯一的锚。

隐隐有些预感，他很快就会像失去其他重要的联结那样失去她。她已经与死亡周旋了那么久，以至于所剩无几的光阴里，她开始不由自主地急切迈向它。他和那些曾经与他同时代的人共同编织起来的关系与情感网络，犹如一堵可以供他依靠的老式城墙，直到时间的围攻打破他们的防守。昔日不再，那感觉就像是被贬逐，被流放，孤独自守，七十年的生命被压缩在合眼与睁眼之间的一线瞬间。有时候他也不清楚，陌生的究竟是眼前这个新的世界，还是他自己。一个住在他从小到大熟悉的地方的，却又像是已远离家乡的人。

“你来这里就是为了问这些？”史蒂夫直直地盯着她，摆出一张美国队长式样的脸，努力使自己听起来比实际上更柔和友好些，仿佛他真的只是有此疑问，而非开始厌倦了源源不断地进行自我剖析。与略有抽象性的舞蹈不同，言辞所展现出来的含意则更为赤裸。他可以面对敌人主动摘掉头盔，但被扒掉紧身衣扔在高峰期人潮汹涌的大街上却是另一回事。更何况，在他看来，眼下仍有另一桩要事比他瘦巴巴的个人历史更值得被检省。巴克的事。

“巴恩斯中士在三天前被发现出没于布宜诺斯艾利斯。”在他对这句话做出最合适的反应之前，莎伦便将一份文件放上桌面。“他在那座城市似乎有了一个固定住所，伪装和行动得也足够小心，除了必要的交流以外几乎不和任何人沟通，看起来和一个沉默寡言的普通流浪汉没什么区别。”

“那你们怎么知道那就是他？”

“事实上，由于他的正面避开了所有的监控，我们都没能认出来。”莎伦顿了一下，“是她。”

他睁大眼睛。“佩格？”

她点点头。“监控视频里显示，他在一家并非是建在红绿灯路口的音像店门口罕见地停留了三分钟左右，像是在听里面正播放的一首歌。”莎伦说，“那首歌他曾经经常唱，这是她告诉我的。她说你也知道那首歌，‘当我带我的甜心去喝茶’。”

史蒂夫随即发出一种类似喉咙被扼住的古怪音节。他飞快地撕开那份文件，一边眼都不眨地将咖啡杯推得离自己更远了。黑咖啡的醇苦香气在此刻闻起来更像是他十五岁不幸患上荨麻疹时，莎拉在他胳膊上涂抹的某种味道令人胃部反酸的药膏。他至今都不明白，在那些日子里，巴基是如何做到成天像只饿疯的浣熊那样拽着他、跟住他到处跑的同时还能对这气味置若罔“闻”。然而实际上，他心里再清楚不过：巴基就是这样的人。他会在他们吵得天翻地覆，乃至他愤而摔门跑出去之后，顺道去街旁的药店替史蒂夫买好新一打的药片；也会在史蒂夫发病的某些夜晚，不那么像个绅士地选择临时放掉某个姑娘的鸽子，只是为了确保他不会因为高烧孤独地在床上失水皱缩，以及没有邻居会替他叫牧师来做临终祈祷（自打他们两个认识那年开始，巴基至少赶跑了五个神职人员。他不需要更多人来提醒他史蒂夫极有可能会早逝这回事了）。他原先以为是责任感与善良的本性帮助他将巴基留在了身边，后来才发现那其实是因为爱。如果有什么是史蒂文·罗杰斯自二十三岁起便深信不疑的，那一定是他们向彼此敞开心扉的瞬间，得知巴基·巴恩斯爱他的那个时刻，就连上帝也只能为此排在第二位（他相信祂不会介意这种小事）。

在最初知悉巴基几乎不记得一切的那段时间里，他的状态一度糟糕透顶（“自己叼着牵引绳另一端，在主人最后遗弃它的地方徘徊几个月的流浪狗。”罗曼诺夫如是说）。他不停地翻阅娜塔莎交给他的那份档案，分不清究竟是巴基死过一次这件事，还是他在那趟列车上丢下巴基在九头蛇受苦，抑或巴基还活着但忘却所有的情况更让他备受折磨，更让他觉得自己有罪。

“要是他从此都没法再回想起来了怎么办？”在山姆陪他将《布鲁克林99》的第一季从头到尾看完三遍之后，他又想起了巴克的事（原谅他，他就是忍不住），开始用他芭蕾舞者的外八脚型不断地在客厅里来回踱步，像只神经过敏的巨型兔子那样在地板上大声跺脚。

“你转得我头都晕了，伙计。”山姆说。史蒂夫于是停下来，使劲瞪着他，考虑到他的块头，山姆不得不举手投降。“难不成你还能用什么东西强迫他恢复记忆吗？你不会想那么做的，史蒂夫，这个可怜人的脑子已经被折腾得够惨够多了。”

“还用你说。”现在没有美国队长了，只有暴力熊队长。“退伍军人管理局的培训就教会你说这个？”

哇哦，这可有些冒犯了。但是山姆·威尔逊，也就是猎鹰，慷慨地决定不与一只暴力熊多计较。“你知道，如果你不愿意逼他，那就只有两条路：一.先找到他，让他自己做决定，是想还是不想；二.顺其自然，也许他很快就自己想起了全部，然后回来找你或者像现在这样躲着你。”

史蒂夫的脸凝固了。他没表现出来自己实质上是被山姆的最后半句话刺痛了。

“我会找到第三条路。”他用上一点美国队长在演讲时会选择的那种语调说，“我会找到的。”

不过，虽然他不愿承认，但山姆的话多少点醒了他，早在很久之前，他就学会了如何简化自己的欲望。那让他想要的总是很简单，譬如：最早的时候，一具不再咳个没完的身体；更近一点的，那场的战争能快点结束；至于当下，知道巴基还活着，这就够了。哪怕他永远没办法想起来，哪怕史蒂夫得一辈子这样嗅着他遗落的零星线索，追着他直到叩开地狱之门——那曾是巴克做过的事，现在轮到他了——巴基忘记说过爱他的事，史蒂夫还记得一清二楚，这就够了，仿佛仅仅是了解到巴基仍在世界的某个角落行走生活的这个事实，就能令他在痛苦中感到慰藉。

尽管永远不够。

他反复观察着那些在桌面上散开的照片，像是翻来覆去地在一本书的几页间前行后退。巴基，冬兵，戴着顶脏兮兮的棒球帽，一头深色的长发，长袖的夹克衫与手套遮起了他的金属左臂，走路的姿态如同一个习惯的动物，属于上个世纪。那些看似毫无关联的零散画面，仿佛一同组成了圈系另一个未知国度的边界，而如今史蒂夫正伫立在这边缘，那感觉像是手中拿着捕蝶网，却粘不住任何东西。其实，我们爱上的只是幽灵。

“中情局已经知道他在哪儿了吗？”

“还没有。”她说，“但我今晚就必须回到华盛顿，而这份文件的原件最迟明早就会被提交。队长，如果你想有所行动，必须尽快，才能抢在他们前面找到他。”

然后，最好的结果，在不惊动其他人与当局的情况下，带着他回家；但史蒂夫明白，更有可能的结局是，他将再一次目送他离开。

他深吸一口气。“谢谢你，莎伦。”他望向她的双眼，认真但略微不好意思地说。“这对我来说意义重大。”

“不用谢，队长，朋友不就是用来做这个的吗？”她翘起嘴角，听起来轻松而友好。“是的，朋友，我们两个，至少我认为如此。”

朋友。史蒂夫安静了一会儿，像是在咀嚼它的具体含义。“没错，朋友。”他说，手指在桌子边沿踌躇了会儿。“但是无论如何，仍然谢谢你……所做的一切。”

莎伦耸了耸肩。“所以接下来你打算怎么做？”

他眨了眨眼，仅仅思索了片刻。

“看起来，我得给托尼打个电话。”最终，他叹了口气，“或许他碰巧知道在哪儿能临时借到一台昆式战斗机。”

现在，他前所未有地强烈渴盼着，在这个熟悉地带的陌生房屋里，会有一个人从过去而来拥抱他，和他一起躺在被黄昏烫过的地板上，安静地等待日落的阴影逐渐地涌过头顶，连同那个人身上交织的汗水、肥皂沫与廉价酒水香粉的味道。诸如此类，曾长久徘徊在他生命里的、复杂又浓烈的气息。其他什么都不必做，也毋需交谈。但他已经习惯了不把这些想法宣之于口，因为他比任何人都清楚：当希望愈发迫近的时候，便愈加不可能成真。也只有到了那时，人们才会明白：一切早有预兆。我们如今的生活不过是过往先验的泥沙俱下。


End file.
